Handcuffs
by FilAng3l
Summary: Grissom and Catherine have been acting weird, so it’s up to the team to do something for Cath and Grissom to fix it... [GCR] [R&R please]


**UNFORTUNATELY I do not own or know anyone from CSI**  
  
Spoilers: none Rating: General Summary: Grissom and Catherine have been acting weird, so it's up to the team to do something for Cath and Grissom to fix it...  
  
Title: Handcuffs -This is a Catherine & Grissom Romance-  
  
"Have you noticed anything different with them?" asked Nick pointing at Grissom and Catherine walking in the hallway not even talking or looking at each other since both are glued to the file they are holding and going their separate ways.  
  
"You bet I do" answered Warrick as both of them entered the break room. Where Sara is.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sara  
  
"I think something weird is going on with Catherine and Grissom" said Nick  
  
"Gee you think?!" Sara sarcastically asked  
  
"So I take it you two have noticed this long before" said Nick to Warrick and Sara.  
  
Warrick and Sara nodded.  
  
"Since when have you guys noticed?" Nick asked with a –why didn't you tell me- tone.  
  
"Do you guys remember the last case Grissom and Catherine are together?" asked Sara  
  
"Yea... the double homicide last month? You were with them right?" Warrick confirmed  
  
"Yea well.. That's when I noticed that something is going on."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Nick not quite catching up  
  
"I've been catching them **BOTH** glancing at each other when the other isn't looking and when they thought no one could see. I've even caught Grissom once staring at Catherine," said Sara  
  
"I've notice that too" said Warrick  
  
"What are you two saying.... that's not what I noticed" said Nick  
  
"Why? what did you notice?" asked Warrick to Nick  
  
"Well, it's the complete opposite of your observations. I mean they've been blowing each other off lately. They hardly talk or even acknowledge each other's presence."  
  
"Your lucky you haven't seen them talking!" said Warrick  
  
"Huh?!" Nick asked in confusion  
  
"Last month they have been giving out glances and secretly stares at each other... after a few days after the case.... well.... they have been arguing over... let me see... everything!" said Sara  
  
"Yea once, I was just about to go in here, then I saw Catherine reading a magazine while Grissom reads the newspaper. I saw Grissom secretly glancing at Catherine then after some seconds Catherine does the same without Grissom's knowledge. So I decided not to go in since it's obvious that they are trying to have a moment. Then I heard Catherine's voice mentioning something about what she was reading then they started arguing. And Catherine walked out." Warrick recalled  
  
"Same thing happened in the lab, they fought on whose samples should Greg first test on" said Sara  
  
"Where have I been when this happened?" asked Nick shocked that he missed all of that.  
  
"You were too occupied with your so called 'special someone' " said Warrick  
  
"Past is past, tell me what has been happening" said Nick not wanting to go with that subject.  
  
"Well, we are not really sure" said Warrick  
  
"First glances and secret stares with a few smiles, then glares and now... now... totally no eye contact!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe both of them have been having lots of problems and its been an unfortunately coincidence that they pour it out on each other." Nick theorized  
  
"I don't think so. Grissom and I have been working together in this case and he doesn't seem problematic at all" said Warrick  
  
"Oh Come on, since when could we even read Grissom's thoughts or feelings?" said Nick  
  
"But he has a point coz same thing with Cath she doesn't seem problematic, sad nor angry... that is ... not until.."  
  
"Let me guess, till she sees Grissom?" Warrick finished it for Sara. Sara nodded.  
  
"Why, does Grissom get angry when he sees Cath?" asked Nick  
  
"No, actually its more of just the problematic part and sadness, well that's what I'd say if I didn't know Grissom. But you'd hardly notice that now since they both act like each doesn't exist" said Warrick  
  
"Wow... I didn't see all that... I guess I'm the only one who didn't notice all of that huh?!" Nick stated  
  
"The glances the glares the hey I don't know who you are and I didn't know you even exist part, not really, but the arguments... well..." Sara was interrupted when Greg barged in.  
  
"Hey!" Greg greeted, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing" said Warrick  
  
"I thought you're going to run a test on the samples we found?" asked Sara  
  
"I was. But how in the world do you expect me to work with Grissom and Catherine arguing"  
  
"Their arguing again?" said Warrick  
  
"Well at least their talking now" said Nick  
  
"Not technically"  
  
Sara, Nick and Warrick looked at Greg confused.  
  
"This is the main reason I left, they are just a few steps away from each other but no [in a sarcastic tone] they still chose me to be in the middle to give their messages."  
  
Sara, Nick and Warrick still looked confused.  
  
Greg started telling them what happened as he recalled it.  
  
==In the DNA lab earlier= =  
  
"Hey Greg have you ran on the matches of the finger prints found on the cloth?" asked Catherine as she entered the lab.  
  
"Oh, well I was just about to.." Greg was interrupted by Grissom.  
  
Grissom peeped his head into the lab, "Where are the blood matches?"  
  
"Oh here." Greg handed it to Grissom  
  
"Greg, where are mine?" Catherine asked irritated.  
  
"How about the other samples?" Grissom asked Greg  
  
"Well I was just about to test it"  
  
"And the fingerprints?" said Catherine with her temper rising  
  
"Oh wait, said Greg grabbing the plastic where the cloth is"  
  
"I thought you were going to test the other samples I gave you... I need the results ASAP" said Grissom  
  
"Well Greg could you please tell you still have to test on my samples" said Catherine with a demanding and irritated tone.  
  
Greg repeated just what Catherine had said to the man a few inches from her.  
  
"Tell her this case is priority" said Grissom looking at Catherine  
  
"Tell him all cases has equal priority"  
  
"Well tell her this one is more urgent"  
  
"Tell him lives are depending on this one"  
  
"STOP!!" Greg yelled, Grissom and Catherine looked at him shut up and looked at him.  
  
"I have to leave... please excuse me!" said Greg and hurriedly exited before they realize that Greg just yelled at them.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
"And that's why I'm here" said Greg finishing his story.  
  
"Told you it's better when they're not talking" said Warrick as he looked at Nick.  
  
"Could you even believe those two? Just the other month I can't work coz I can't help to look at Grissom stare at Catherine when she's observing the evidence under the microscope and now...." Greg couldn't think of another word to say.  
  
"We feel your confusion!" said Warrick  
  
..... The next night.....  
  
Grissom is concentrating on some paper work when Catherine came in, without any word at all she placed a white envelope on Grissom's table.  
  
"What's this?" asked Grissom finally acknowledging Catherine's presence.  
  
"Just read it" said Catherine as she left the room  
  
In the hallway on the way to the DNA lab Sara saw Catherine "Hey Cath could you help me...." Sara stopped when she realized Catherine didn't even stopped walking.  
  
Grissom opened the envelope, and read the letter inside it. No way, I wouldn't let her he thought as he read the letter. He stood up and out the door.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Sara as she approached Warrick standing in the doorway of the lab both looking at Catherine.  
  
"Him" said Warrick as he point at Grissom on the other direction.  
  
"Catherine! Catherine!" Grissom yelled as he walk through the corridor trying to stop Catherine.  
  
Catherine just kept on walking. Grissom ran towards her to catch up.  
  
"Catherine stop!" Grissom yelled louder, finally catching up on her he gripped on her arms to stop her.  
  
"Let go!" Catherine yelled back and tried to push Grissom away.  
  
"No! we have to talk"  
  
"And now you want to talk?"  
  
"Come on" Grissom tried to pull Catherine back to his office but Catherine decided not to. "I said let go"  
  
"We have to talk!"  
  
"No we don't!!"  
  
"I won't let you resign!"  
  
"Well guess what, I just did!"  
  
"Do you think I'll even accept this?"  
  
"Do you think I even care!?"  
  
"uh oh... she is mad" said Warrick  
  
"So is he" said Sara. Both of them watching Grissom and Catherine, and so is everybody else.  
  
Grissom felt hurt hearing what just Catherine had said. She doesn't care... all the years of friendship was thrown into nothing. Catherine herself could not have believed what she just said if only she hasn't felt this kind of anger towards Grissom.  
  
"Then why didn't you just left?" said Grissom  
  
"You just read what I HAD in mind" Catherine smiled mockingly, "Now let go" Catherine tried to pull her arm from Grissom's hand but the more she tried to loose it the tighter he griped.  
  
"So this is what you meant" said Nick as he approached Sara and Warrick with his eyes glued on the commotion Catherine and Grissom is making.  
  
Warrick smirked.  
  
"Years of working in CSI, I thought I already saw everything!" Nick quoted with his jaw dropping.  
  
"I'm never letting you go" said Grissom seriously and lowered his voice  
  
"It's too late" said Catherine lowering her voice a bit shaking of anger finally getting her arm loose from Grissom's grip.  
  
"Why do you have to make this so hard?" Grissom said his voice getting louder again.  
  
"Coz you wouldn't make it easier!!" Catherine yelled twice as loud.  
  
"You've shut me out your life for this past month, then why don't we make it permanently!" said Catherine as if a challenge but it sounded more like a threat to Grissom.  
  
"Oh no... not again!" said Brass as he entered CSI and saw Catherine and Grissom. Brass go near them and said, "I know better than to get into the fight of you two but you've gone too far." With that Brass got his handcuffs from his pocket and place this in Catherine and Grissom's wrist.  
  
"What the....! What's this!?" said Catherine as she felt the metal on her skin and eyed on Brass.  
  
"This isn't funny Brass" said Grissom looking at Brass with a serious look.  
  
"Do you think I'm making a joke?" Brass smiled and immediately hurried out the lab.  
  
"Damn it! Brass the key!!" Catherine yelled as Brass turned and left the lab.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! We have to go after him!!" said Catherine to Grissom.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait" Warrick blocked their way.  
  
"You guys are not going anywhere" said Nick. Warrick, Nick and Greg grab both and lead them to the locker room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" said Grissom angrily on their way to the locker room.  
  
"Don't do this" Catherine said partly angry, irritated and pleading all at the same time. Seeing what they are planning to do.  
  
"Do you want to lose your jobs?" said Grissom more of a threat than a question  
  
"Do you want to loose the most important person in your life?" Warrick whispered to Grissom.  
  
"What?!" Catherine asked not being able to hear what Warrick has said.  
  
"Don't worry Catherine, your going to thank us later" said Sara with a smile.  
  
The four of them closed the door and placed a chair by the knob outside to make sure they can't get out.  
  
"Want some pizza?" Nick asked casually, the other three nodded.  
  
"Oh wait! One last thing" said Greg, he grabbed a paper and pen and wrote: DO NOT DISTURB, then taped it by the door knob. Sara, Nick and Warrick gave out a small laugh. And all four of them left leaving Catherine and Grissom.  
  
There was silence in the locker room as Grissom thought about what Warrick whispered to him... 'The most important person in his life' has he been that obvious, but then again she is indeed the most important person in his life, he knows it, Warrick does but she doesn't. Just to thinking that he would be loosing Catherine Willows is a torture, but come to think of it he has been loosing her and he hasn't done anything to approach or talk to her.  
  
"Catherine" said Grissom in a whisper breaking the silence. No response came so he decided to continue.  
  
"Why did you want to leave?" Grissom continued  
  
"Why didn't you want to let me go?" asked Catherine  
  
"I asked you first" said Grissom then he looked at Catherine whose eyes looking at the other direction.  
  
"Catherine look at me, why did you want to leave?" Grissom repeated his question.  
  
Catherine looked at him, "There is no reason for me to stay" again she looked away.  
  
"What's happening to us Cath?"  
  
"You tell me"  
  
"Catherine" said Grissom more solemnly. Catherine faced him with teary eyes she said, "Do you know how much I trusted you? Do you even know how much you meant to me? And do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?"  
  
"Hurt you? When did I hurt you?" asked Grissom shocked, he would have done nothing to make Catherine be hurt.  
  
"You lead me, you lead me into believing that... that.... never mind" Catherine stopped not wanting to humiliate herself.  
  
"Lead you where?"  
  
"You lead me into believing I meant more to you than just a friend, then all of a sudden you shut me out of your life!"  
  
"You were the one who blew me off"  
  
"That's coz you hurt me Gil" said Catherine not being able to control her emotions anymore and tears start falling from her eyes.  
  
"Hurt you? I would never hurt you"  
  
"Why did you have to lead me into believing that you love me?" Catherine asked coz now she thought that nothing could be worst so just bring on the humiliation, she's leaving anyway.  
  
"I did not"  
  
"Well that's clear to me now."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what do you mean? First you lead me into believing then I saw you with someone else then you start blowing me off"  
  
"First of all you were the one who first blew me of, so I started doing the same thing. Second I didn't lead you into believing that..."  
  
"Gil, I see that now, don't rub it to my face anymore" Catherine interrupted.  
  
"No Cath you don't understand. I've been blowing you off not only because you blew me off first but because..." Grissom needed to gather some more courage  
  
"I was afraid that I might not control myself, my feelings for you, and I was afraid that I might loose you."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Grissom used his free hand touch her face, then she rubbed his lips lightly over hers and said ... "I'm saying that I love you" then he kissed her again.  
  
"What about that woman I saw you with?"  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"The brunette with that red gown"  
  
"She's a friend of Lady Heather's"  
  
"You kissed"  
  
"She kissed me, I didn't kissed her"  
  
Catherine looked at him still with suspicion  
  
"You got jealous?" teased Grissom.  
  
"Don't push it" said Catherine as she smiled at him.  
  
"I love you" said Catherine as he brushed the tears off her face.  
  
"I love you more"  
  
Catherine smiled and tears started to fall again but this time, the tears are tears of joy.  
  
"I hope this means you won't be leaving me anymore"  
  
"Never"  
  
With that they kissed...  
  
"Do you think their okay now?" Asked Greg  
  
"Well let's see" said Sara as she opened the door and saw Grissom and Catherine kissing.  
  
"Their okay all right," said Nick.  
  
Greg stared at the two with jaw dropped, Warrick placed his hands to cover Greg's eyes and teased.. "This scene is not meant for children's eyes"  
  
Realizing that they have audience... "Do you mind?" said Grissom and Catherine in unison eyeing on them.  
  
"Well Grissom, sorry to interrupt but people need to use that room!" said Nick.  
  
Grissom and Catherine stood up still holding on to each other. Warrick and the others let Catherine and Grissom to walk first and they followed.  
  
Catherine reached for Grissom and kissed him.  
  
"Do you mind not doing that in front of us!?" Warrick said sarcastically  
  
"Well you guys have to get used to it" said Catherine  
  
"Coz you'll be seeing more of that everyday" said Grissom as he kissed Catherine one more time.  
  
Still handcuffed... they reach Grissoms office, before entering....  
  
"Hey guys" said Catherine  
  
"Yea" acknowledged the younger CSI's in unison  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~END~  
  
**Hope you liked my first CSI fic!** 


End file.
